A variety of powder dispensers have heretofore been used or proposed for use for dispensing solid materials of a variety of compositions including, talcum powder, deodorants and the like.
Powder dispensers of the squeeze-bottle type have been used. These types of dispensers comprise a receptacle of a flexible material such as plastic to provide side walls that can readily be deflected inwardly by the fingers to effect a manual discharge of the powder contents in a series of intermittent bursts. Typical of prior art powder dispensers are those as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,450,205, 4,007,858 and 4,307,823.
Powder dispensers in which a squeeze bulb is used to deliver air to a powder receptacle at a point well down in the powder supply and a discharge tube delivers powder from an adjacent air delivery point up to discharge are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,202,079, and 2,358,329. A continuing problem associated with such squeeze-bottle type powder dispensers has been the inability to attain substantially uniformly dispersed air-powder discharge streams having a well defined discharge pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,781 discloses a dispenser for spraying pseudo hair increasing material comprising a first receptacle for storing therein pseudo hair increasing material in a form of powder or short fabrics, and a second receptacle for storing therein propellant gas.
Disadvantages associated with prior art powder dispensers include complicated design which makes it expensive to manufacture and the requirement of the use of both hands in order to operate the dispenser.